


Wanna Find Out?

by holyhobbitshit



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/pseuds/holyhobbitshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony HATES doing interviews. He hates cameras is what it is. Jaime helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Find Out?

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes.

"C’mooonn, Tone, you haven’t done a single interview this entire tour," Mike whined, poking him bottom lip out in an out-of-character-but-totally-cute pout. If Tony kept rolling his eyes like this, they might roll out of his head. He chuckled.

”Fine, whatever,” Tony chuckled.

"Fuck yeah, dude! Guys! He said he’d do it!!" Mike called out, running to the back of the bus.

Tony smiled and got up, getting himself ready for the torture that was to come. It’s not that he hated interviews or the idea of them; he just didn’t feel comfortable in front of the camera and the interview was always some weird dude that kept trying to be funny. He sat down again once he was finished putting his shoes on.

"C’mon, it’ll be okay, Turtle," Jaime smiled, coming into Tony’s line of vision. He held out his hand for Tony to take, Tony’s cheeks turning a light shade of pink, and standing to his feet. He looked down at his best friend, standing at least half a foot taller than him. He smirked.

"Thanks," Tony mumbled, biting his plump bottom lip.

"Anytime, buddy," Jaime beamed, turning and leaving the bus. Tony waited until the brothers had left too, then he left as well, locking the bus door.

The others were pretty far ahead of him, so he jogged in between all the other people that were either in line for a signing or just walking around. ‘God, I look fucking stupid.” He thought, catching up to the other three. He stayed behind them, blushing softly and watching his feet walking across the pavement. Anytime he did something as simple as jogging in front of large amounts of people, he’d get extremely nervous and self-conscious. His anxiety would only get worse; he’s always been that way.

Once they got to the tent where they’d be doing the interview, a nice lady that they often saw around Warped, handed them ice cold water bottles.

"Oh my god, you’re a life saver!" Jaime groaned, downing half the bottle in one gulp then pouring the rest on top of his head. He shook his head back and forth, water droplets landing all over the place. Once landed in Tony’s eye, but he tried as hard as he could to make it seem like it didn’t make him feel anymore stupid.

The Fuentes Brothers simple nodded gratefully and took small sips of their own water bottles.

"Here you go, dear," the woman smiled, handing another bottle to Tony.

Tony’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink from being directly addressed. “Th-Thank yo—”

"So!~ Who’s ready for an interview?!" Some skinny blond kid exclaimed, barging into the tent.

Tony just sighed, and mouthed, ‘Thank you,” to the woman, willing away tears of embarrassment. Mike and Vic began chatting away to the interviewer as Jaime came over, having sensed Tony being even more antisocial than normal, and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder. Tony blushed and looked down, burning holes into his shoes.

"It’s okay, Turtle, come on," Jaime grinned. "You can sit next to me this time ‘round if you’d like."

The corners of Tony’s lips curled into a tiny smile, thank his friend with his eyes. Jaime chuckled softly, patting his friend’s back. He pulled on Tony’s shirt, taking him to the couch and sitting down. Jaime sat on the arm of the couch, Tony sat next to Jaime, the interviewer sat next to Tony (which only made him even more nervous), Vic sat on the other arm of the couch, and Mike sat in a chair next to the couch. Tony fiddled with the hem of his shirt, only looking up when addressed and to introduce himself.

——————————

"So, if you could fuck anyone within your band, who would it be and why? Let’s start with you."

A small microphone was shoved into Tony’s face, which immediately turned a bright red. He tried to will away more tears because this kid didn’t even do enough research to know what Tony’s name was. He sighed. He was used to that, though. Always being called “you” instead of his name.

The others laughed at Tony’s reaction, knocking down his self-esteem that much more.

"U-Um, I-I… Uh," Tony gulped. "V-Vic?" The others laughed. "B-Because he looks like a girl? I-I dunno…" his voice got quieter as he spoke, looking down and picking at his fingernails.

The interviewer moved the mic to Vic. “How do you feel about that, Vic?” he chuckled.

"I see what he’s saying," Vic shrugged, an encouraging smile on his lips. He shot Tony a looked that said, ‘I got your back’. Tony silently thanked him, nodding.

"I’d say Tony, actually."

That was Jaime’s voice… Wait, what?

"Yeah, like, we’ve known each other since kindy-garden and he’s like, super pretty," he smiled. If Tony snapped his head up at his friend any faster, he’d have broken his neck. His eyes showed both confusion and worry, biting his lip the whole time he tried searching Jaime’s face for any sign that he was kidding. He couldn’t find any.

Jaime smiled and leaned down, smacking a wet kiss on Tony’s temple. It took everything in Tony’s power to not smile too hard or to giggle, or even run around the tent and fist-pump the air in a personal mosh pit.

——————————

"I meant what I said, you know," Jaime grinned. Tony looked up from his phone, lying down in his bunk.

"What?" he asked, even thought they both knew exactly what Jaime was talking about.

Jaime chuckled, rolling his eyes. He crawled into Tony’s bunk, shutting the curtain, the small lamp having been any source of light. He hovered over the taller boy, his hands on either side of Tony’s head to keep himself up, his knees on either side of Tony’s slim hips, and his ass on Tony’s thighs.

"J-Jaime, what—"

"Shut up, pretty boy," Jaime smirked, pressing their lips together in a gentle but deep kiss. Tony’s eyes widened, gasping into the kiss. It took all of five seconds for him to melt into Jaime’s soft lips before he was kissing back. His eyes fluttered shut, butterflies having their own little mosh pit in his stomach. Jaime smiled against Tony’s plump lips, holding Tony’s chubby cheeks and deepening the kiss. Tony moaned softly, melting.

They pulled away after a minute, panting softly. They shared a couple of wide grins, Tony’s face being three shades redder than Jaime’s. Jaime beamed.

"Wow," Tony breathed, a smile on his lips.

"Wow yourself," Jaime grinned, winking. Tony squeaked a little, cheeks pink. "I’ve been wanted to do that since freshmen orientation," Jaime grinned, moving Tony’s pretty hair out of his face.

"Why didn’t you do anything about it before?" Tony asked, voice soft.

Jaime shrugged. “I dunno, actually. I never really thought this far ahead, to be honest,” he giggled.

Tony smiled lovingly, holding Jaime’s face and rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb. His other hand was doing the same to Jaime’s hipbone. “Has anyone ever told you how fucking cute you are?” he said, looking all around Jaime’s face, really drinking in the features he knew were there, but never really got to appreciate before. Jaime smiled, a fierce blush on his cheeks.

"They have now," Jaime giggled.

"AWWW!!!"

Their eyes widened and Jaime pulled the curtain open. Mike was sitting in front of Tony’s bunk, sitting with his legs crossed. Vic was sitting on his knees, his feet under his ass. Mike was holding his face like the kid from Home Alone, smiling wde, and Vic was holding a hand over his heart, looking like he was going to cry.

"My heart," Vic sniffled dramatically.

"Uhh… H-How long—-"

"Since Tony moaned," Mike grinned. Tony squeaked, his eyes widening. He covered his face was his hands. Vic laughed.

Jaime shot them death glares and gently moved Tony’s hands from his face. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips softly.

Tony smiled, his hands on Jaime’s thighs, squeezing gently.

"You guys are seriously the cutest things we’ve ever seen," Mike chuckled.

Jaime grinned, unable to look away from Tony’s pretty, dark eyes. “Suppose that cancels the awkward announcement we’d have to make later.”

"You bet your ass. Speaking of asses, who’d be catching and who’d be pitching?" Vic asked.

The couple blushed, Tony hiding his face in Jaime’s neck.

"That is so obvious, big brother. You see how Tony’s gripping Himes’ thighs? Major giveaway that he’s a secret Dom in the bedroom. You know what they say about the quiet ones," He winked at Jaime.

Tony glared at Mike, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"See? Dom."

"Okay, enough from you two. Later," Jaime chuckled, shutting the curtain.

"Aww!" "Damn!"

The pair smiled, hearing their bandmates walking away. Jaime smiled, holding his boyfriend’s face, and rubbing his cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Soo…  _Are_  you a secret Dom in the bedroom?” Jaime giggled, biting his lip.

Tony growled, flipping them over so he was hovering over Jaime. There was something Jaime had never seen in his eyes, and he liked it a lot. He shivered noticeably. Tony smirked, licking his lips, and leaned down to Jaime’s neck, nibbling there softly. Jaime’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his lips parted, a small gasp leaving his lips.

Tony’s words came out like smooth leather, making Jaime shiver more.

"Wanna find out?"


End file.
